Engines Discover The Lost Animals
The Jungle Book (The Fearsome Five version) Jim Cummings as Negaduck, Cajun Fox and Papa Heffalump Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt Michael Bell as Quackerjack Tino Insana as Bushroot Jack Angel as Liquidator Barry Humphries as Bruce Eric Bana as Anchor Bruce Spence as Chum Huell Howser (may he rest in peace) as Backson Ken Page as Oogie Boogie Jeff Bennett as Ace, Grubber, Larry, Big Billy and Ollie Tom Kenny as Snake and Lil' Arturo Matthew W. Taylor as Snaptrap Daran Norris as Francisco and The Chameleon Rob Paulsen as BirdBrain Paul Schoeffler as Katz, The Big Toe and Le Quack ??? as The Puddle Queen and Weremole Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger Don LaFotaine as Jason Voorhees Don Shanks as Michael Myers Brad Dourif as Chucky Bill Johnson as Leatherface Roger L. Jackson as Ghostface and Mojo Jojo Neil Crone as Diesel 10 and Splatter Kevin Frank as Dodge Gregg Berger as The Weasel Howard Morris as Wart Thom Huge as Gort Frank Welker as Mort Patty Parris as Mama Heffalump and Junior Heffalump Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula Marilyn Schreffler as Winnie Werewolf Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen Russi Taylor as Phantasma the Phantom Patty Maloney as Tanis the Mummy Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Joe Alasky as Daffy Duck The story begins, as we see a book entitled "The Jungle Book (The Fearsome Five version)". The book opens up to the first chapter before we fade to a lovely view of a jungle. Ace V/O: Many strange legends are told of these jungles of Toonia. But none so strange as the story of the Fearsome Five. We now see the five gangsters, animal villains and three teenage girls walking through the jungle. Their names are The Gangreen Gang, Old Slappy's Enemies, D.O.O.M., Chameleon, BirdBrain, The Dazzlings and Courage The Cowardly Dog six Villains. Katz V/O: It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamilar sound. Just then, the sounds of a baby crying were heard. The villains stopped in their tracks and looked around in shock. Snake V/O: It was a sound like ones never heard in this part of the jungle. Ace, Billy, Lil Artrou, Snake, Grubber, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Walter, Sid, Beanie, Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Katz, Le Quack, the Weremole, Cajun Fox, the Clutching Foot, and the Puddle Queen followed the sounds of crying, before they climbed up a tree, went on top of a branch, and found the source of the crying. It was coming from inside of a basket in a wrecked canoe lying on the side of the river, and the ponies looked even more shocked. It was a duckling. Sure enough, inside of the basket was a baby duck wrapped up in a blanket. Seeing the villains, he stopped crying and giggled. Faint smiles appeared on The Enemies' faces. Cajun Fox V/O: Had we know how deeply we were to be involved, we would have obeyed our first impulse and walked away. Their smiles faded, before they turned and began to walk away, until the baby started crying again, but the villains went back and sat down on the branch, smiling playfully at the little baby, as she started cooing and giggling. Le Quack smiled, before she and the others looked concerned. This duckling would have to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest House Of Villains and, without a mother's care, she would soon perish. Then it occured to us. Suddenly, Sonata Dusk and her friends smiled again, as they got an idea. A moment later, we now see an anthropomorphic tan female rabbit named Lola Bunny watching five of her bunnies play with a young planted duck, young water-puppy, young cheerfully joker duck and a young electric rat. Sonata Dusk V/O: A family of rabbits we knew had been blessed with a litter of cubs. And these cubs were playing with four little animals. Ace, Billy, Lil Artrou, Snake, Grubber, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Walter, Sid, Beanie, Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Katz, Le Quack, the Weremole, Cajun Fox, the Clutching Foot, and the Puddle Queen who had just arrived, hid in a bush, watching the four animals, Lola and her bunnies, as they held onto the basket containing the baby. As they watched, the four animals, Lola and her children went into the cave and the villains carefully snuck out and placed the basket right in front of the entrance, before they went back and hid in the bush. Cajun Fox peered out. The baby was lying silently, so Cajun Fox snuck out again and quickly nudged the basket with his hand. The baby let out an ear-piercing cry, startling Cajun Fox, before he quickly ran off and hid back in the bush. The four animals, Lola and her bunnies came out of the cave and saw the basket. Seeing the baby, Lola smiled Le Quack V/O: Why, there'd be no problem with the mother, thanks to maternal instinct, but we weren't so sure about Bugs Bunny, the father. The villains smile faded, as they watched a male gray rabbit named Bugs Bunny out of the jungle. He first stared at the baby and then at a smiling Lola, before they looked at the baby again and smiled too. The family and eleven girls carried the baby into the cave. As of now, this baby and these four animals had a new home. Ollie V/O: Five times, the rain had come and gone, and we often stopped by to see how the Fearsome Five were doing. Five years later, we see Ace, Billy, Lil Artrou, Snake, Grubber, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Walter, Sid, Beanie, Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Katz, Le Quack, the Weremole, Cajun Fox, the Clutching Foot, and the Puddle Queen on a tree branch watching the five animals playing with their bunny siblings. The first as an evil version of Darkwing Duck with wearing a red turtleneck shirt, a yellow coat with black buttons, a black mask, and a matching cape, and red hat. His name was Negaduck. The second one was was a rat with white buck-teeth, a black nose, whiskers, and four hairs, wearing an electric plug hat, goggles, a battery pack, electric-blue gloves, matching boots, and a yellow jumpsuit. His name was Megavolt. The third one was a half-duck and half-plant creature with green feathers, purple hair, and blue eyes. His name was Bushroot. The fourth one was a duck wearing a tutu around his neck and a jester costume. His name was Quackerjack. The fifth and last one was a blue water-like dog. His name was Liquidator.